The Sixth Wizard
by AgentSolstice
Summary: Radaghast the Brown finds an Elfish baby on his doorstep in the dead of night. Only it turns out, she is no ordinary child, but one born with magic of the Itari. He must raise her to be a great wizard, but when she is old enough to go out on her own will his parenting be enough? Or will she turn to the evil powers of Necromancy?


Chapter One

"Ah what have we here, my little friends?" Radaghast the Brown hummed, tilting over while leaning on his thick brown staff, a slightly glowing stone enwrapped in branches at the head. The forest was far into the night now, it was silent, and rain was close by. The solitary wizard had been out on a lone patrol of his woods, when a small little raven had told him of a package at his hut hidden in a great oak tree. And alas, when he had returned, there indeed was a package.

The basket was woven out of fine material, and the blue velvet blanket that wrapped the tiny bundle was beyond exquisite, and though Radaghast often stayed away from men, he recognized the stitching. "A little package, left at my door in the dead of night." He mumbled, a rabbit at his feet as he looked all around for any sign of the courier. "One who can work through magic to find my home." He added softly, leaning his staff against the wooden door of the tree and scooping up the basket to pull off the top of the blanket. A small gasp escaped his throat, his brown beard tickling the smooth skin of a young child fast asleep. The first thing he noticed, were the pointed ears, and then he felt the power inside of her. "Another Intari, born instead of summoned?" he seemed less then dazed as he looked around again. "Born to Elven parents, nonetheless. It is good that you brought her here." He said a little loudly, a creeping feeling that the deliverer was still near by. "I will raise her well. Hopefully…" he trailed off, securing the basket in one arm and picking up his staff with the other. The freshly carved door opened without him touching It, and he vanished into his secluded home. "My friends!" he whispered, setting the child on the table in the center of the main floor. A doze or so critters rushed to his feet and landed promptly on his shoulders, waiting for his command. "It seems we have a guests, and she will need a crib to sleep in. Could you help me with such a task?" he inquired, gazing at each of his companions. In a silent chitter chatter of tweets and purrs, they all scampered off into the shadows of his house. "I will take that as a yes?" he hollered after them.

The child stirred at his sudden voice, and he bit his lip nervously as she squirmed within her blanket, but she did not awake and he let out a relieved breath. "I suppose we shall come up with a name, in time." He nodded, placing the blanket back over the child's head gently and rushing to attempt to make food suitable to an elfish baby.

5 Years Later

"Father!" the melodic voice of a young girl echoed through the lushes green woods and whistled through the rustling trees. Brown hair flowed in the wind, dainty feet leapt over a fall tree as she raced after two full-grown deer only a few feet ahead of her. The sky was clear, and the air was warm and the wind smelled of sweet wildflowers, much like the kind she had tangled in her long hair. She let out a cool laugh, jumping over another branch with an entertained squeal, she was catching up with the elusive woodland critters.

The race was short, but covered great distance, and when a small stream came into her eyesight, she buckled down and let all her energy go in one final attempt of a full-on sprint. She was so fast, it was as if the Earth moved beneath her and she was not moving at all. The next moment the child dashed past the two running deer and landed in refreshing cold water. She laughed so clearly, even some of the traveling birds stopped to glance at her in mid-flight.

Her eyes were deep brown, and her lashes were long, she wore a simple brown robe that was two sizes to large but still allowed her to move effortlessly through the many traps of the woodlands. As she fell to her bottom in the stream, water splashed around her, performing an exotic ballet before crashing back into the stream to be carried away. The two bucks skidded to a stop when they too reached the stream and stared at her embarrassed.

"I told you I would get faster!" she breathed heavy, searching for the old man that was her guardian. As if part of the Earth himself he manifested from a cluster of bushes leaning on his staff, a goofy smile on his thin face. "Father!" she smiled wide, locking eyes with the great wizard who made his way closer to sit at the edge of the stream.

"Trying to challenge Nature again?" he cooed, his staff buried in the dirt.

"I love racing! I've seen you race with the rabbits! I want to be that fast!" she admitted, submerging her hands into the water to grab a handful of rocks and mud. Radaghast leaned closer and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Ah, but those are no ordinary rabbits my dear." He whispered fondly.

"I am no ordinary girl, either! I can be that fast, I know I can!" she splashed more water in the air, and the wizard let out a fruity chuckle.

"Indeed my little bird." He wagged his crooked finger at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Father, when will I be able to see outside the woods?" she wondered; only half interested in his answer. The question took him off guard and he sat back with a frown.

"It is a dangerous place out there my precious nymph. Giants, trolls, orcs, it is not a place I would ever want you to go." He replied truthfully. The young elf girl looked up at him with her own frowned and dimming eyes that pulled at his heart. "But, I will make you a deal." He coughed, and she looked up eagerly. "If you can befriend a powerful creature enough to act as your guardian while you explore. I will let you out of these woods whence you turn 18 years of age." He finished with a deep sigh.

"18 years of people years, or elf years?" she questioned suspiciously. "Because I am supposed to be twenty by now!" she laughed to herself, he smiled.

"Elf years my little Raynegari. If you have befriended a worthy creature by then, you may go explore." He nodded pushing up on his staff.

"Deal!" she hopped up after him.

"Now let us be off, lunch will be soon and we have more training to do." He cleared his throat and began to walk slowly into the overgrowth of the woods.

"But I want to look for a guardian!" Raynegari moaned.

"Hurry, little one. Lest you get lost in the woods." She heard the wizards raspy voice, and when she could see him no longer, skipped into the heavy growth of the woods.


End file.
